Hairball Havoc
by Invader-Flame
Summary: I had this crazy idea for a Zim idea while I was waling home. It's full of hairball-y-, GIR lemon-aid making-y- fun!


INVADER ZIM: Invasion of the havoc hairball.  
  
(The scene opens in Zim's lab; Zim holds a beaker full of a yellow liquid. He thrusts it   
into the air and laughs manically)  
ZIM: Oh yes! (Yelling)Oh yes! My hair growing formula shall make all hair obey ME!   
ZIM! With this I shall bend all of Earth to my superior will!!  
GIR: (OS) Yay! Superior will!  
ZIM: (He growls and turns to GIR who is now seen standing beside him) GIR! WHAT   
ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU T- (He stops and wipes his   
forehead with his hand) Why in the name of the Irken Armada is it so HOT in here?!  
GIR: (Is now eating an ice-cream cone) I dunno'. (He drops the cone and it melts before   
it even hits the ground)  
ZIM: (He narrows his eyes at GIR) Well, I have to go to Skool you stay here and don't   
mess with…things.  
GIR: Okiedoke! (He giggles and does a cartwheel) I'm gonna' make LEMON-AID!  
ZIM: (He raises a brow at GIR) Riiigghhht..   
-Later-  
Scene- Skool Playground-Day.  
Kids: (Groan and crawl along the ground sweating.)   
The camera pans upwards and you see the sun beating down brightly, the camera pans   
back down and shows Zim and Dib standing glaring at each other and sweating because   
of the heat.)  
Dib: (Taking a step closer to Zim) I know Zim! I KNOW you're planning something, and   
I'll find out what it is! I WILL!  
ZIM: (He glares at Dib and growls he narrows his eyes) You'll never find out pitiful Dib-   
huuuumannn I- Gahhhhh! WHY IS IT SO UN-BAREABLY HOT?! (He gasps and falls   
to the ground) The sun! IT BURNS!  
Dib: (He smirks triumphantly) HA! You're so weak that the heat- (he moans and falls to   
the ground twitching) THE HEAT!! Aieee!! (He rolls on the ground screaming)  
ZIM: (He squeaks and pulls himself along the concrete) Must- get- to- base! Heat-   
melting- brain meats.  
Dib: You can't get away Zim! (He pulls himself into a sitting position) I'll get y- Oh just   
forget it. (He flops back down on the concrete)  
New Scene- In front of Zim's house.- Still Day.  
GIR: (Sits in front of an over turned box that has a large pitcher of yellow liquid on it. It   
appears to be lemon-aid.) LEMON-AID! LEMON- AID! (He screams and giggles   
crazily)  
ZIM: (Drags himself over to GIR) GIR? What are you doing?!   
GIR: (Happily smiling) I'm selling lemon-aid!  
ZIM: Huh? (He looks bewilderedly at the lemon-aid stand) Lemon-aid? What is this   
'LEMON-AID'?  
GIR: It's sweet and cold! And you drink it!  
ZIM: Neh. (He turns away but stops and turns back to GIR) Did you say… cold?  
GIR: (He nods happily) You BET!  
ZIM: GIVE TO ZIM! (He holds out a hand and GIR pours some of it into a cup for him)  
(A Tall, red haired guy, with glasses and a trench coat walks over; he pays for the lemon-  
aid and sips it)  
Jhonen: (Coughs falls to the ground choking. Eventually he coughs up a hairball and   
drags himself OS)  
ZIM: Pitiful humans and they're hair care problems.. (He rolls his eyes and takes a long   
sip of GIR's lemon-aid) .. (He screams and falls to the ground hacking and coughing, he   
too coughs up a huge hairball)   
GIR: Oooh a hairy friend for me to play with!  
ZIM: GIR! Don't touch it!! (He narrows his eyes at GIR) WHAT DID YOU USE TO   
MAKE THIS?!  
GIR: Welllll- (Flash Back)  
Flashback scene- Zim's lab.  
GIR: (Pouring things into a big pitcher) SUGAH! (He pours in a HUGE amount of sugar)   
LEMON- (He pauses reaching for the lemons but realizing there isn't anything there)   
Hey! Where'd the lemons go! Awww.. You can't make lemon-aid without lemons! (He   
pouts but then spots Zim's hair growing formula) HEY! It's yellow! JUST LIKE   
LEMONS! Yay! (He spastically pours the whole beaker into the formula and runs off   
giggling.)   
-End flash back-  
ZIM: (He raises a brow) oh.  
GIR: Yup!  
ZIM: (He pauses and realization sweeps over him) WAIT! HOW MANY FILTH-  
MONKIES HAVE PURCHESED THIS LIQUID?!  
GIR: Uh-.. lots!  
MiniMoose: (Sits on a large pile of money that lays on top of the box, he squeaks.)  
ZIM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (The camera pans to a close up of his face) We have   
to fix this.  
GIR: (OS) Yay!  
Scene- City- Night.  
(A massive hairball slurps along the city causing havoc and chaos. It forms a hairy arm   
and whacks a building in half)  
ZIM: (Flying in his voot cruiser with GIR above the huge hairball) Look at it GIR! Look   
and see what havoc you've created! This could cost us the entire mission!!  
GIR: YAY! Wait- darn?  
ZIM: (Sighs)   
(The camera zooms over to the top of a large building; Dib is standing there in a suit that   
has a bunch of hairspray bottles attached to it)  
Dib: So this is what you were planning ZIM! Well I'm one step ahead of you, as always!   
(He laughs)  
ZIM: You think 'I' did this?!  
Dib: (He blinks confused) Well- I mean yeah, who else would send a giant hairball to   
attack and conquer earth?  
ZIM: I- (he hesitates) Hey wait.. that is a pretty good plan. YES! YES! IT WAS MY   
PLAN ALL ALONG!  
(The giant hairball stops and turns towards Zim, Zim and Dib gawk at it)  
Hairball: So, it was you!  
ZIM: Huh?  
GIR: Talking hair! (He giggles and pushes Zim against the cruiser's windshield) It likes   
you master!  
ZIM: Gah! GIR! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME!  
Hairball: (Really loud yell) SILENCE FOOL.  
ZIM: (He squeaks and is silent for a moment but considers his decision and growls) NO   
ONE SILENCES ZIM!  
Hairball: Oh yes they do.  
ZIM: NO!  
Hairball: YES!  
ZIM: NO!  
Dib: OH JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! (The hairball and Zim turn to Dib and stare   
at him)   
ZIM: (Glares at Dib)  
Hairball: …… (Roars and smashes the building Dib is standing on, Dib jumps away in   
the nick of time.)  
Dib: Gah!  
Hairball: I will destroy you green child, then this whole planet!  
Dib: WHAT?!  
ZIM: WHAT?!  
Hairball: I said-  
Dib: We heard what you said.  
Hairball- Oh. (It laughs crazily and resumes smashing things)  
Dib: First I get rid of Zim, and then it'll be YOU hairball!  
ZIM: (He blinks, Gir jumps out of the cruiser)  
Dib: Then maybe the world will idolize me!  
GIR: Oooh! Spray bottles! (He pulls two spray can off of Dib's suit and opens them to   
mix them together)  
Dib: (Shocked gasp) NO! DON'T MIX TH- (There's a huge explosion, when it ends the   
cruiser is un-touched but GIR is dark black from the explosion, Dib is bald, Zim's wig is   
gone, and all the innocent bystanders are bald as well. The huge hairball screams as it   
dissolves from the hair removing spray that's raining down on it)  
ZIM: HA! The world is saved thanks to ZIM!  
Dib: But you didn't do anything! And we're-.. bald.  
ZIM: You may be bald but (He pauses and looks up at his wig) GAH! MY WIG!  
Dib: (Rolls his eyes and walks OS)  
ZIM: (He sighs) Come on GIR. (He starts up the cruiser and blasts off.)  
GIR: (In a sing-song voice) Cominnng! (He turns on his jets but stops and falls to the   
ground hacking and coughing, when he gets up again he wipes his mouth off on his   
sleeve and flies OS. The camera zooms into a close up of the building, a small hairball   
sits where GIR fell. It hops off screen.)  
~~ 


End file.
